


Как Ранд «думать в одиночестве» уходил

by LazyRay



Series: Цепь и ошейник прилагаются [3]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>... и зачем ему при этом бард.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Ранд «думать в одиночестве» уходил

_«Эгвейн, ему захотелось поговорить с менестрелем,_   
_а при мне они редко беседуют. Только один на один._   
_Если б не вышла я, ушли бы они с Натаэлем»._   
_(«Огни небес»)_

  
\- Где ты пропадал? – недовольно заметила Морейн.  
\- Хотел подумать в одиночестве! – пробормотал Ранд, ускоряя шаг.  
Сбежать не вышло. Эгвейн схватила его за руку, а Авиенда просто прожгла взглядом.  
\- А зачем тащить с собой менестреля? – допытывалась Эгвейн. – С каких пор он у тебя никто?  
Натаэль отступил на шаг назад, ловко оказываясь за спиной Ранда и как можно дальше от взбешенных женщин. «Я – человек подневольный, куда прикажут, туда и иду, – словно говорил он всем своим видом. – С меня взятки гладки, вон с того парня, Дракона, и спрашивайте». И не поспоришь ведь, даже если б Ранд и хотел, чтобы лицо Асмодиана не было таким выразительным. Хотя... в некоторые особенные определенные моменты это так приятно: видеть все чувства на лице того, кого ты в тот момент...  
\- Ранд!  
\- Мне хорошо думается под музыку! – взгляд Ранда был невинен и ясен, как летнее небо. – Но я же не умею сам играть на арфе!


End file.
